


Getting Frisky with Finland

by YimYim (YaoiMeowmaster)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bruises, Crying, Fanart, M/M, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiMeowmaster/pseuds/YimYim
Summary: Poor Little Finland gets a little overstimulated in a public toilet...





	

[](http://imgur.com/WOoH0NV)


End file.
